Talk:The World I Know/@comment-3284502-20140130215018
I just saw this episode and oh my God. Why does this show do this to me?!?!? I actually spoiled the Alleo marriage for myself. I saw their new picture, thought it was for a party or something, and went to get a better look. When the article said "Married" I will not lie, my jaw dropped. I could not believe it. While looking back, I do think we were given more subtle hints of Leo's abusive temper, I was dreading the moment it came to this. I know it is common for abuse victims to be drawn back in, and some of Leo's comments (like the one about wondering where she is and with whom) do seem like that kind of relationship. I love Alli to death and was mentally begging for her to listen to Clare and Jenna. If Leo weren't an abusive tool, I could see where he got the idea she was ashamed of him, but considering the way her parents used to be, I'm not surprised she didn't want to tell them. She probably thought her parents would kill her - and she's probably feeling guilty about not telling them because Clare said it would crush her mom. At the end I was sitting up straight in my bed, silently hoping she'd say it was Leo who hurt her, but THAT DAMNED CLIFFHANGER. Okay, on to Maya before I burst something. I liked her plot. I was so glad to see her call out Zig on refusing to move on. They could've been cute last year, but right now...no. God no. He deserved that call out. That said, I do feel Maya was judging the people in the room too harshly - she knows nothing about any of them. For all she knows, they're perfectly nice people. So Zig's calling her on that was nice too. Drew: Dallas, your girl advice always ends badly, stop giving it, please. I'm glad to see Drew going after more opportunities to better himself. I'm glad Clare is flat out telling him no, she doesn't want him. Probably won't for a while. Meanwhile, I know some people think Drew is narcissistic, and he certainly can be, but if someone kissed me while we were talking breakups, I might think that they wanted me too. Drew isn't interested either (not yet anyways...) and was trying to tell her nicely, which I appreciate, as Clew is one of my BrOTPs. Clare telling him she doesn't like his hair made me laugh and feel a little pity too. Drew's thought of himself as a low-grade, thoughtless, joke since he showed up. He knows he's not exactly academically brilliant, but he was good at sports and some girls thought he was cute, so he built an image for himself around that stereotypical jock. Then he lost sports, so the last part of his image left is being cute. Clare telling him she doesn't find him attractive (or at least, his hair) blew a hole in it and it made me both burst out laughing and feel a little twinge for him. Talk about hitting home, Clare!